The invention is based on a process for producing, filling, and sealing bags as defined hereinafter. In a known process of this kind, a tube is formed from an endless foil strip by means of a tube forming device and a longitudinal seam sealer. This tube is adjoined by vacuum controlled conveyor belts, which are disposed on the tube forming device, and fed further by increments of a determined length. Beneath the tube forming device are a stationary square bottomer and a transverse seam sealer, which fold a square bottom in the conveyed tube and adjoining it, form a transverse seam for the bottom. Then the filling of the product into the tube begins. At the same time as the formation of the transverse seam for the bottom, a top transverse seam is formed for the previously fed part of the tube so that a sealed bag is produced, which at the end can be separated from the tube. A disadvantage of the known process is that the tube is not fed continuously, but incrementally, which gives rise to a relatively low output in apparatuses that work according to this process. It would be desirable, however, if one could also fold square bottoms in bags whose tube was continuously fed by the apparatus, which would increase its output.